A New Journey
by Rockthis
Summary: Gretchen Grundler ends up running away.. what happened while shes gone?
1. Old Faces New attitudes

Note from XOTheRomanticOX Okay well here I am again- back with a new fic. I'm brainwashed in the other one. i dont know whether to keep it rated R or to write the damn sex scene. I partially could live without the sex scene for a while because yeah lately havent been too good enough to really write something like that. Somebody new might be in my life soon- Grayson. He's suppossed to ask me out tommorrow but if he doesnt (which i dont think he will since i already know about it or something) then you'll get to have a long long long authors note over how sad I am. and trust me- i will be very sad. Well anyways. Heres my new fic.   
  
Name- Journey Home  
  
Summary- Gretchen Grundler runs away at age 11 because of many reasons. She encounters a lot of obstacles along the way and begins to lose control of life completely. Now the choice is hers- go home or stay to live in the world of nightmares.  
  
Disclaimer- I'd like to put in that a lot of the ideas for this book came from some of my experiences, my friends experiences, and A LOT of them came from a book called "Go Ask Alice" I would advise you read that book because it really opened my eyes to how some peoples lives can get really bad and sometimes you just cant control what happens and sometimes you can. I'd like to say that you can chose what you think is my, my friends, or the books experiences, you can figure that out, but i would say that those ideas that belong to the book ARE COPYWRITE THE ANNONYMOUS WRITER OR GO ASK ALICE. THE RECESS CHARACTERS ARE COPYWRITE DISNEY, PAUL AND JOE OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT AND THE REST.. is mine to own. 3   
  
So here we go.. hope you enjoy this:  
  
Gretchen Grundler woke up bright and early, ready for what she had been waiting for all her life, middle school. She couldn't believe how excited she was. To add to the occasion she had bought a couple new bright blue dresses that all came with matching pink bows to wear in her long red hair. She had wanted to take Spinelli shopping with her but, for some reason or another, Spinelli had said she was to busy to go shopping with her and that she would see her on Monday, the first day of school.   
  
Lost in her thoughts about how exciting the new year of learning would be, she didn't notice her mom parked right in front of the school until her mom, like all moms do, broke the silence with the never ending question of...   
  
"Honey, are you sure you arn't nervous? I mean its your first day and i would-" Mrs. Grundler stated, red hair piled up in a huge mob on the top of her head and bringing much attention from the students to the Grundlers car. Gretchen, haven't noticing all the attention, quickly cut her mother off.   
  
"Oh please, It's just middle school. A couple of science equations here, a little math there..." Grethen couldn't take enough of the constant want to get out and start for middle school," I think I should go inside now" Gretchen poined out quickly to her mother, who gave a quick nod and unlocked the front door so Gretchen could get out (A/N: you can sooo tell im trying to make Gretchen loook and act like the dork in middle school... dont worry it helps the story make a sense a little more i think)  
  
Looking around, Grethen couldn't recongnise anyone she had known from her Elementary school.   
  
'Well this is weird' she thought to herself,'Someone must be aroudn here somewhere that I know'  
  
"Well look whos here... Little Miss Grundler... Woah Grundler, did you ever get the memo? Long Dresses have been out of style since 4th grade, like... please try and act a little older." A voice from behind Gretchen said, loud enough for the whole school yard to hear this embarassing situation. Turning around Gretchen came face to face with...   
  
(A/N: thought i was gunna stop here right? no.. ill give you a break and quit the stupid clif's that drive people crazy)  
  
"SPINELLI?" Gretchen yelled out loud, shocked that her all time best friend had actually said something so cruell to her,"But... what happened to you? Your your---" For some reason Gretchen couldn't find the right words to describe this major change to her at one time best friend. Spinelli stood there, wearing a tight pink tank-top that was unbuttoned all the way down revealing quite a lot of cleavage. Then she also wore a tight, mini, jean skirt that looked like it must have came from Abercrombie or American Eagle. To finish off her look, she was wearing pink cordaroy flip flops and for the first time ever Spinelli had- her hair up? This couldn't make sense. Of course Spinelli seemed to had been more mature than ever in 5th, but this was way too far just for one summers worth. Standing right behind Spinelli were the Ashleys. All wearing the exact same outfit as Spinelli, only they all wore a different color of shits and the design of the skirt was different depending on what color shirt they were wearing.   
  
People were standing around the two girls, watching Gretchen Grundler go into, what they thought, was a surprised shock. Of course, some people didn't seem shocked at all over Spinelli's change, since, some of them had talked to Spinelli over the summer and had not missed anything that had changed in her life since then.  
  
"Well," Replied Spinelli, also known as Ashley S.," I think I have changed haven't I... But you Grundler, didn't you ever wonder why i stopped hanging out with you? I mean seriously! Look at you. You havent changed since- well- Kindergarten!" Spinelli glanced up and down at what Gretchen was wearing and softly shook her head. Then when Spinelli and the Ashley's were ready to leave for class, they bumped up against Gretchen. causing her to stumble and stop all the books she had out of her hands and into a huge pile of mud.   
  
'Oh My-' Gretchen thought- 'This wasn't suppossed to happen like this!' Quickly she gathered her things and ran for the closest bathroom, tears falling helplessly down her cheeks.   
  
YAY! Chapter 1 is done! OMG im sooo glad cuz now I can go talk to Grayson 3 anyways---- yeah.. Tell me what you think. If you dont like it go ahead and say. I actually really was making fun of Gretchen in some parts so- Gretchen fans (if there is any anywhere)- im sorry.. well not really. but oh well! haha.. So anyways yes comment and then i'll update tommororw.. WHICH IS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL 3 so ill have plenty of pictures (maybe) to show everyone in atleast 2 weeks sooo yeah... ill post up a link if i feel like doing all that work just to show ya'll..   
  
Remember.... flame all you want. i dont care.. but you'll have to tell me why you flamed and what your opinion is.. otherwise ill be the bitchy person i am 3 3 lmfao :)  
  
3 everyone!  
  
Samantha 


	2. First Nice Person

Chapter 2: The First Nice Person  
  
Sitting in the bathroom floor, Gretchen Grundler say there, crying her eyes out like there was no tommorrow. She couldn't believe that Spinelli had changed so suddenly like that, without showing any signs of changing in the beginging. But then- Gretchen thought about what she just said. Spinelli had shown signs of growing up. Somewhere in the end of 5th grade she had grown out of halloween and then she started going out with this boy up the street, sooner or later, Spinelli had almost lost her tough girl image and was soon one of the most popular girls at the school. What she ddin't get was, where was TJ? He had always been there for her and was always around her, even when she was goign out with that other boy. She wished she could find TJ right now and ask him exactly what had happened to Spinelli. But no, she wouldnt run into him in a place like the girls bathroom, she would have to search for him by herself.   
  
All the endless thoughts of what the gang had done in their Elementary School made her eyes fill bad with tears and she soon was crying so hard she didn't notice the bell had rang signaling she was late for class.   
  
Sometime in the period of her crying a girl had come into the bathroom. Quickly Gretchen wiped her tears and tried to act as if nothing happened.  
  
"If you dont mind could I please ask you whats wrong?" The girl said this nicely, and Gretchen felt she could tell this girl everything that had happened and that it would be safe to make a new friend to help her feel bettter. After telling the whole story, the girl nodded silently, tyring to comfort Gretchen and telling her she understood how Gretchen felt.   
  
"You see, they have always made fun of me, too. And just because I am way happier than them. All of those girls over there, well they just do this to make themselves feel better about themselves. But then I met this one girl who introduced me to something so new, it helped me feel better about myself without hurting any other people," the girl said, with her arm around Gretchens shoulders.   
  
"Ummm could you tell me what it is?" Gretchen asked, knowing she could trust her new friend to help her along through this huge disaster. She watched as the girl slowly took out, what appeared to be, a couple bottles of soda. But there was something about how cautious the girl was about taking them out that made Gretchen wonder. She handed Gretchen bottle and said quietly," Beer." into her ear.   
  
Gretchen looked at the reasuring look on the girls face and then looked down at the beer in her hand, wondering if she should drink it or not.   
  
'Well its not like this could hurt me the first time i drank it, could it? And besides shes my new friend, she wouldnt do anything to hurt me' Gretchen slowly brought the can to her mouth and took several huge gulps of the mixed substance, knowing her new friend would be so pleased with what she was doing.   
  
"My named Lydai... whats your?" Lydia asked Gretchen with a smile, happy smile spreading across her face. She took a beer for herself and almost drained the whole thing in one gulp.  
  
"Gretchen," she answered, and they sat in the bathroom for hours. After a couple hours of drinking, Gretchen felt as if she couldn't be happier. The colors all over the room seemed to be brighter and happeir, and she soon forgot about how sad she was about Spinelli and started wondering if she and he new friend could do this all the time, just sit here and look around the room at the happy colors sparkling madly at them from all over.   
  
OKAY! END OF CHAPTER 2... im so proud of myself for finnishing that.... Anywyas... NO GRAYSON HAS NOT ASKED ME OUT YET and i felt like i was gunna start crying last night but he sems to love me so im happy enough 3 hmmm .. I used to name Lydia to represent the girl whos making my life hell by trying to take Grayson away from me XD yeah and im abot to get running so i better hurry up and finish up with this hottble authors notes..   
  
angel9220042004: thank you for the comment.. i hope you keep on reading... yess i like making Spinelli an ashley its so funny 3 hope you like the story and keep reading  
  
lilvikiryan: haha im glad you loved it and to the e-mail you sent me there are tank tops with buttons down the front! lol.. i have that exact same shirt but... blue :) lol  
  
Spinelli Woods Esquire: thank you.. and actually i could picture spinelli being an ashley. cuz i went from spinelli like in 5th to preppy in 7th haha! :) well anyways.. get online on aim or something soon we need to finish our fic! :) TTYL   
  
Yankee Doodle Blonde: thank you for the comment.. YES I KNOW I HATE HER DRESS.. so out of style y like 50 years... XD haha im so mean. Well thanks and keep reading   
  
there you go.. thanks to my commentors 3  
  
LOVE YA'LL.. SCHOOLS OUT NOW!  
  
Samantha Elizabeth 


	3. Quick 1:00 am author note!

Quick note: Wow! I'm going to go back and edit through this story and actually finish something for once! I haven't read Go Ask Alice in ages so don't expect me to really finish until I can skim over and find where I was going to go with this... I have a few more ideas up my sleeves for stories as well in Recess, Jimmy Neutron, AND in Ella Enchanted if you are interested.

Also I miss all of my friends on here! Where have you all gone? I hope some of you are actually present on here still but it's been 5+ years…

Please comment and let me know if you would like me to finish or write anything else! I am in college and currently on track with my new major so don't be upset if you don't hear from me until the weekends. :)


End file.
